


Our Hearts Were Singing

by QueenTzahra



Category: CLAMP - Works, Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: CLAMP Secret Santa 2016, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: My gift for Clamp Secret Santa 2016: Kentaro wants a kiss under the mistletoe, even if it means being late to defend Clamp School!





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA!
> 
> Happy Holidays, whatever you're celebrating!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, light and love to you all.
> 
> ANYWAY. This is my present for Clamp Secret Santa 2016. I'd actually never read Duklyon before, and I must say I've grown rather fond of it. (Them X references, though!) But yeah, to that end, I don't really know Takeshi and Kentaro well, but I did my best! The title is from 2000 Miles by The Pretenders, one of my favorite Christmas songs!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is sitting there advisable?"

"What?" Takeshi looked up, let out a sputter of horror and jumped out of his seat at once. "Who put mistletoe above my desk?!" He demanded, looking around in wild indignation.

"Is that really a question?" Sukiyabashi asked. "You and-"

"Takepon!" Takeshi groaned and Sukiyabashi smiled appreciatively as Kentaro bounded across the room, barely aware of their classmates, all decked out for the holidays and exchanging gifts. He perched himself on Takeshi's desk and gave him a reproachful look. Takeshi stared back, rather pink in the face at all the stares they were attracting. "It hurt enough you wouldn't eat those Christmas cookies I slaved over for you, now you refuse my mistletoe?" Kentaro asked, his eyes wide and sad. Takeshi clenched his fists.

"So it was you!"

"Of course it was," Sukiyabashi said, still smiling. "You two are best friends, right?"

"Hardly," Takeshi growled, his blush deepening.

"Of course not," Kentaro added, and both Takeshi and Sukiyabashi look up at him in surprise. "You don't kiss your best friend under the mistletoe!" Sukiyabashi nodded in thoughtful agreement and Takeshi covered his now burning face in his hands. "Come back to your desk, Takepon!" Kentaro said, encouragingly, and Takeshi dug his fingers into the sides of his face.

"Forget it!" He snapped through his fingers.

"It's bad luck if you refuse, you know," Sukiyabashi told him, still smiling.

"No amount of luck is worth that!"

"See this is what happens when you don't eat enough breakfast _and_ refuse Christmas cookies, Takepon," Kentaro sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Takeshi snapped. "I-" However, right at that moment the music that could only mean one thing began to play at full volume across campus. Sukiyabashi looked up, a troubled expression on his face, but Kentaro and Takeshi exchanged a look and didn't notice. They made a few lame excuses and called hurried goodbyes to Sukiyabashi before sprinting out of the room and racing towards the bakery.

"This is hardly discreet, Takepon!" Kentaro pointed out as they pushed past their fellow students, still exchanging presents and looking curious.

"Shut up," Takeshi snapped. "And watch the ice!" They hurried across Clamp School's very snowy campus and into the warm, sugar scented bakery. As they slid through the bread oven, Kentaro waved at the bakery lady, looking surlier than ever in a Santa hat. They emerged in Duklyon's headquarters and looked around, expecting to see Eri or the Director General on the screen, but the room was completely deserted. "What…?" Takeshi asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He took a step forward, and a sudden crackling through the speakers made them both jump. "What?!"

"There you are! Do you realize how long it took you to get over here?" Kentaro and Takeshi exchanged an eye roll as Eri's voice rang out through the room.

"What's with the screens, Eri-kun?" Kentaro asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's not important right now! A new secret society has infiltrated Clamp School's music room, trying to put a stop to the rehearsal for the Holiday Concert! Go investigate at once!"

"It's not the Imonoyama Shopping District Association?" Takeshi asked, crossing his arms, feeling more suspicious than ever.

"It's unclear, just hurry up and get over there, we've wasted too much time as it is!" The transmission ended, and Takeshi clenched his fists.

"Would it have killed her to elaborate?" He asked, wearily.

"You wouldn't be so worried if you'd eaten my Christmas cookies, Takepon," Kentaro reminded him, beginning to take off his uniform jacket. Takeshi rolled his eyes and turned to do the same. However, he paused when he felt, rather than heard, Kentaro approach him from behind.

"What?" He asked. Kentaro said nothing. "What?!" Takeshi asked again. Still nothing. He sighed heavily, turned around and found himself face to face with Kentaro, who was smiling in a most unnerving way. "What?" Takeshi asked, heat rushing up his neck. Kentaro's smile widened and his eyes darted upwards. Takeshi swallowed and followed his gaze. His eyes found the mistletoe Kentaro was holding above their heads and blushed all the more deeply. "Is this why we were late, so you could get this off the ceiling?!" Kentaro grinned.

"Maybe." Takeshi sighed.

"You're so-" But Kentaro grabbed the front of Takeshi's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Takeshi blushed furiously as his words were muffled by Kentaro's lips. He exhaled softly as they broke apart.

"Either way," Kentaro breathed, a happy smile on his face. "We can't afford any bad luck now, can we?" Takeshi made a soft, contemptuous noise in his throat but grabbed the sides of Kentaro's face and pulled him into another kiss, this one deep and heavy. He breathed deeply through his nose and Kentaro wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer. They kissed that way a moment longer, and then broke apart. Immediately, longing surged up between them.

"We should get going…" Takeshi said, regretfully, and Kentaro let go of him.

"We'd have been there already if you'd just kissed me before, Takepon," he said, reproachfully, unbuttoning his shirt. Takeshi blushed.

"You know we can't-"

"I'm just saying! It's hard enough trying to keep that we're Clamp School Defenders a secret without everything else," Kentaro continued, though he smiled as he watched Takeshi continue suiting up.

"You could learn to keep your mouth shut," Takeshi suggested.

"Aww, we both know you don't want that, Takepon!" Takeshi let out an indignant sputter and muttered something to himself. He was still rather flushed when he and Kentaro straightened up and faced each other, all suited up. "Ready?" Kentaro asked, smiling. Takeshi sighed.

"Of course." They exchanged one last kiss before putting on their helmets, then headed bravely back out into the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!
> 
> I think about reviews when I summon my kekkai- leave me some!


End file.
